


Diversion

by Fenhediis



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, Solas Smut, distraction, distraction sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenhediis/pseuds/Fenhediis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Karis Lavellan insists on continuing her day's work, Solas decides to test that indomitable focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warsonghold (Saybah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saybah/gifts).



> A feel-better present for warsonghold :) Sorry it took so long to write! A quick, rough and ready smut piece. Enjoy the aftertaste of hinted angst and fluff at the end. If you like it, let me know!! Fen

The sun was bleeding across the sky, a deep and beautiful rust that spilled over the horizon and tainted the clouds along its borders.

Karis was leant against her desk, letters in hand, unwilling and unable to tear her eyes from the shifting riot of colour that was happening outside her window. A small smile crept across her face. Even in this, all the bureaucracy, all the battles, beauty still clung to the world.

Although, perhaps, boredom was mainly occupying her at the minute.

With a sigh, and a shift she rolled tired shoulders and spread the letters across her desk. Shifting her weight, she folded her arms and stared at them abjectly.

Creators, she really was _bored._ But these letters had to be answered. One to Nevarra, one to Orlais. How she missed the simplicity of her old Dalish life.

Right. _Focus._

She closed her eyes and picked up the letters anew. She paced as she mustered the strength to begin reading anew.

That was, until, a gentle, inquisitive knock came at her door.

Karis looked up quickly.

‘Come in?’

She turned as the door pushed gently open.

‘Forgive the interruption, vhenan.’ Came Solas’ voice, as his footsteps crossed the threshold.

‘Solas.’ She smiled. ‘Tel’abelas. I’m just trying to finish reading these _cursed_ letters.’

She looked up, with a smile, as he hovered by the railings before the door. Her brows furrowed as she caught the expression on his face. He looked somewhere between pensive and determined, cocking his hip and touching his fingers to his chin in contemplation as he so often did.

But it was in his eyes that she found a glimmer of something she was not sure of.

‘It is admirable you tend to your duties. However, I do not think I would be incorrect in presuming we would both enjoy a distraction? I would even dare to suggest you need one.’

Karis laughed gently, pacing back to the edge of her desk, picking up a quill to scribble something quickly across one.

‘Trust me, I would like _nothing_ better. Unfortunately, however, Josephine is snapping at my heels as I’ve been ignoring various shem kingdoms for weeks. I’ve reached the point where they’ll probably start declaring war if I don’t reply.’ She laughed.

She expected Solas’ usual perfunctory nod, a smile, a turn on his heel as he left her in peace to the tasks that drained her concentration and her spirit.

Karis, however, did not hear footsteps. She did not hear a goodbye, or the door.

She turned her head, quickly, in confusion.

‘ _Sol-_ ‘

Her words were cut off by the gentle press of a body against her back, soft fingers pausing her turn as they splayed around her neck.

The pen in her hand clattered to the floor in surprise, her eyes closed as lips were placed slowly to skin.

Warm, languid and slow, he traced the curve of her with his tongue.

A small sound of surprised appreciation escaped her throat before she could stop it. Shaking her head,

‘Solas I am trying to _focus_.’

‘I believe I once told you it was indomitable. You have faced worse.  I am hardly a worthy distraction.’ He breathed between kisses, one hand curled into the tendrils of her hair, tugging her head back slightly.  

Karis’ eyes narrowed.

So that’s how he wanted to play it.

‘Have it your way,’ She challenged back, as difficult as it was becoming to not let her eyes close and just focus on the patterns her created across her skin. ‘Then you will not mind if I read this extremely boring letter aloud!’

‘ _Ma nuvenin._ ’ He breathed lowly against her ear.

She didn’t know what he expected, but she did not expect him to be so… _determined._

‘To Her Worship, the Lady Inquisitor, Herald of Andras… _te._ ’ She swallowed thickly.

This was perhaps harder than she had thought.

 ‘We send our humble thanks and greetings. We regret to inf-f-f-‘

She was shuddering already. Indomitable focus _her left asscheek._ The paper was trembling like a leaf in the breeze in her hand, her knuckles gripping it tightly, crushing the edges. She could feel him breathing her in, his lips pressed so deeply against her skin that she half assumed he wanted them to become one. There was a soft edge to the rough trail of his tongue and she squeezed her eyes shut with the sheer of pleasure of his blowing cool air across the freshly traced lines.

Solas paused.

‘We regret to?’ He inquired innocently.

Karis cursed under her breath, she could just _imagine_ the small smirk that would be playing around the edges of his mouth. She could feel them well enough.

‘ _We regret,_ ’ She continued pointedly, ‘to inform you…that… our – ambassador to - the - Inquisition _was delayed_ b-by poor weath… _weather_ en route to- to t- _ugh_.’

She was breathing heavily now, her eyes closed in bliss, allowing her body to betray her and leaning her head back against his shoulder. His fingers continued to weave their way through her hair, his grip commanding but still gentle, tilting her head to he could continue the agonising work of her pleasure.

Her body jolted.

His teeth had found the skin of her neck, nipping at it and drawing it between his lips to consume it with his total attention.

‘I do not believe you are focusing, vhenan.’

She groaned, bringing the letter closer to her failing vision.

‘En route to your messenger in the Hinterlands…’

The words died in her throat as she felt his hand creep around her waist.

It moved downward, snaking past the ties of her clothing, until the tips of his fingers greeted warm, slickened skin. Karis bit her lip so hard she swore she could have drawn blood. The moan that slipped past her mouth, however, she could not bite down.

Circles. He was working in slow, unbearable circles. Gods be damned.

This was impossible.

‘W-we have redi-directed our ambassador to the f-follow-f-f.. _fenhedis_ , _Solas…_ ’

At the mention of his name, he pressed her forward with his body, her hand slapped down on the desk before them to steady herself. His lips still on her neck, his voice still in her ear, he untangled his other hand from her hair and placed it atop hers, interlacing their fingers as her hips moved with gentle, almost unnoticeable rhythm against him, against whatever conscious will she had left to consider stopping them, teasing them both through the unbearable barrier of their clothing. He granted her reprieve, allowing the gentle, slow and grinding movements, not reminding her of the letter as they found themselves riling each other, her knuckles white as she gripped against the wooden desk. His fingers were making light work of her as she pressed against them in light-headed, needy earnest.

‘Your letter, vhenan.’ He breathed, low and thick and hardly better than a pant.

His fingers snuck down further, pressing for permission, but teasing in not following through with the question they asked of her body.

She had had enough.

Karis tossed the letters aside, wrenching his arm free and turning around to face him.

‘ _Fuck. The letter._ ’

He raised his eyebrow, the corners of his mouth giving away his self-satisfaction.

‘ _Just_ the letter, vhenan?’

It did not last long.

She grabbed him, pressing their bodies and their mouths together in hot, hasty union. Her hands gripped the material of his clothes, pulling his tongue further into her mouth, his arms wrapping around her. His hands drifted further down her back.

Primal want sparked in their blood, across their skin.

It was in way he dragged her lip between sharp teeth, holding it and worrying it between them, their foreheads pressed together drove her insane. And she found it now, in the slick slide of their tongues over one another, needy, full of promise and yearning to be elsewhere on one another’s body. The thought sent her hips pressing against him harder than she had imagined.

Karis gasped against his mouth, their connection broken as her back bumped into the desk behind them.

Slender, insistent fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her firmly toward the bed. In a tangle of tongues and limbs, they fell to it.

‘Of all the procrastination I expected today, you cocky-’ She breathed quickly, but was promptly silenced by his mouth upon hers.

Their hips had found each other, begging for relief in their insistent movement, aching to be near one another, moving within one another.

As his hand took a slow and lazy trail down her body, however, Karis twitched.

‘Not today ma’lath,’ She breathed.

He paused, his hand hovering in the air, waiting for her to continue, cocking his head to listen to her request.

‘ _Shem._ ’ She breathed, biting her lip in expectant.

He laughed quietly, a dark, low huff of a thing, and nodded, smiling with a grin that could have swallowed the world.  

‘Then quickly you will have it.’

He lifted her up in a kiss, his arms wrapped around her back, high enough to wrench the informal clothes of Skyhold’s day to day free from her torso, her shoulders, her arms. Quick bites peppered the newly exposed skin, shivering in the sudden cold of autumn air and the absence of his lightning kisses.

In one elegant movement, he pulled his own clothing over his head, leaving nothing but the cord and bone around his neck, dangling over Karis’ rapidly rising and falling chest. With a swift tug, and a playful kick of her legs, the last of the clothes that parted their skin slid from her. They were hurled across the room, hitting some surface somewhere. Neither cared to look.

Her heart swelled, the blood in her ears drumming a heavy rhythm, as he leant down, capturing her mouth and biting on her lip. The press of their skin together was something she wasn’t sure she’d ever become accustomed to. A mixture of his warm skin and the jaw bone he wore around his neck pressed into her chest, leaving its mark imprinted into her skin.

His palms slid up her torso, raking an appreciative trail up her skin, past battle scars and secret marks that only they knew of, curling round her arms until he had her wrists within her grasp. He tightened his grip, pinning them above her head.

Her paused, his gaze falling across her eyes, reading her expression. It was a wasted journey, as she shifted impatiently underneath him, pleading in quiet Elvish. His eyes closed briefly. The _way_ she was shifting was doing more than simply exciting his spirit.

He leant down to her ear, hovering before the inevitable chaos of their collision.

‘You are sure?’

‘ _Yes._ ’ She bit out in impatient need.

Before the last breath had escaped her lips, tongued and the hasty, accidental click of teeth greeted her. His mouth silenced her ever rising pleas that were bubbling upwards from her throat.  With his hands on her knees, he pushed her legs back toward her, and, with a single thrust, he was inside her.  

Karis swore, and shuddered. Her hand curled around the back of his neck, readying herself for what was to come. Foreheads pressed together, he drove forward, met by the rise and fall of her hips, the grasp of her hands, the tearing of skin and the biting of teeth. All thoughts beyond the sensation, the slick heat and the obscene sounds of their coupling fell from her mind, her stomach tightening in anticipation. Her hands raked through her hair, as a reckless and hasty rhythm began.

Slow, it was not. Wrapping her legs around the rippled muscles of his moving back, she pressed them together, drawing him further into her until they could connect no further. Her hips bucked. Their skin slid against each other, dictating their speed with the own incessant bucking of her hips. ­He lifted her hips upward as much as he could, deepening his entry into her, eyes closed as she sang out the song of her appreciation in moans and increasingly breathless whispers of his name.

‘ _Solas_ -’ She cried as he struck point within her.

It was half begging, half indignant that he had found it so quickly, struck it with such precision that she could no longer suppress the volume.

‘ _You said quickly, vhenan._ ’ He panted against the skin of her neck, between thrusts. ‘You said nothing of _quietly_.’

Her hips were snapping now, abandoned to the whim of their undulation together, the harsh grip of his fingers into the flesh of her thighs, the way his hot breaths came. All these things filled the air, as well as her.

It was raw, impassioned, and almost brutal as she tore red lines down his back after every bruise he left on her neck with his teeth, eliciting hisses, pants and groans which went straight to the slick warmth between her legs.

She was crying his name out as loud as her throat would let her, her head tipped back into the pillows as far as it would go. With every cry, he thrusted into her, goading her into ever increasing volume and the iteration of his name.

‘Solas!’

Another thrust.

‘ _Vhenan._ ’ He replied, feigning calmness.

There was the faintest shudder in his words that she had eventually leant to pick out. It sent shivers down her spine, that this, of all things, reduced him to this. His lips against the swell of her cheek although the façade was a weak one through the guttural groans and heated breathlessness of his reply.

‘Oh Gods, _please_ –Solas!’ She pleaded, a string of loud curses trailing behind.

He closed the gap between them, one hand steadying himself on the headboard above them. Her mouth still tried to cry out his name, her body held ransom to the way he knew how to drive her wild, with every touch, every word, every press of his body further into hers.

His thrusts were coming fast.

Each and every one was hitting its mark inside her.

‘ _Fuck-_ ‘

The sheets were curled up in her fists, as she bit down on her lip. She could feel the approaching fall from coherence building within the pit of her stomach, pulsing within her and spreading like slow fire through her skin. Sweat slicked her, beading at her temples, rolling down their backs.

Through it all, through the tearing of skin, the bruising of flesh, the cursing of gods and the hot, heavy and rough rhythmic thrusts, Solas was whispering quiet elvish into her ear.

Part poetry, part heresy, and partly things that would have made the creators themselves blush, she suspected, but could not tell for certain, that his words were laced with the heady weight of unfamiliar magic. He caught the soft lobe of her ear between his teeth, and bit it when the last of his words left him.

Whatever he spoke spread down her, and inside her, until it was a part of her she could barely comprehend. The blood pounded against her ears, tingling under her skin, racing through her heart.

 _Vhenan_.

Through the fog of his words, and his touch, the term struck her.

 _Vhenan_.

Her nails dug into his shoulder, raising great red marks against his skin.

 _Karis_.

And then she fell.

With a cry and a graceless wracking shudder, pleasure coiled and sprung deep within her body and across her senses. There were only the sheets balled in her fist, the weight of her lover above her, his voice soothing her and the blankness of those fleeting, writhing seconds. ­­­Her legs tightened around him, drawing him into her as her entire body tightened.

He joined her soon after, nose to nose and through the vibration of her content laughter beneath him, did he allow himself a glimpse of purposeless pleasure.

Solas found himself laughing as well, a strange infectious and heady joy that spread through them both as they panted, and as Karis took his face within her hands, and kissed him.

‘So much for my indomitable focus, then?’ She eventually smiled, turning on her side to finger the necklace on his gently moving chest.

‘I say nothing,’ Solas simply chuckled back. ‘Although, remind me of the letter you read. Tell me, was it Nevarra baying for your blood, or Orlais?’

Karis waited, tongue in cheek.

‘Ah, yes, forgive me. I remember you did not finish. Well, that is not quite the truth either.’

‘ _Very funny_. Were you saving that one?’

‘I did nothing of the sort.’

Karis rolled her eyes, shaking her head through her smile. When he was with her, like this, he was ridiculous. Ridiculous, light-hearted, full of quick wit and unburdened. Even if just for a moment.

She lay her head on his chest as his hand stroked her hair, both watching as the last of the sun bled out across the sky in burnished copper light that melted over them. The last of the sweat and the evidence of their coupling glistened under the dying of the day.

She flickered her eyes over his. The light fell across his face as he watched the light; the freckles that kissed his nose, the pink dappled marks of her lovemaking on him all illuminated. Something about the way it caught the angles of his face, the expression in his eyes cast him almost like a statue.

Unmoving, perfect.

Immortal, even.

Karis did not know why but a strange shudder drew across her spine, where his fingers lazily traced the dip of her back.

Quietly, to herself, she offered a quiet prayer to Sylaise as the sun died for the day behind the mountains.

 _May we stay like this always_.  

‘I love you, Solas.’ She dared, looking at him.

He turned to her, his eyes darting across the weight of her words written on her face. Before he could smile his reply, she continued.

‘ _Bellanaris._ ’

It was insistent, quiet, unsteady and almost a question that begged a reply.

Solas swallowed thickly. His eyes turned toward the mountains, and the first sight of the stars that hung there amongst the bruised evening sky. Karis still watched him when he looked back.

With a weight she could not place, and a sincerity she had not known, he replied.

‘ _Bellanaris._ ’


End file.
